A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile stools, more specifically, a mobile stool with multiple functions.
For as long as stools have been around, there has been a need to make a stool mobile, and to include a plurality of storage compartments. The present invention is an improvement over the classic stool with storage compartment sin that it provides a rotating storage container that is circumferentially aligned with the stool.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with multi-functioning stools. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a multi-function mobile stool that includes a removable bucket along with a rotating storage container.
The Lin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,551) discloses a collapsible working chair that has a stool storage compartment and rolling wheels. However, the working chair does not include a removable bucket that acts as the base of which the seat is attached via a lanyard in order to access the interior of said bucket. Furthermore, the working chair does not include a rotating storage container such that when an end user is sitting on the stool he or she may rotate the storage container about the bucket in order to access all of the containers therein.
The Hsiao Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,644) discloses a tool box that has an integral seat and wheels. However, the tool box does not resemble a bucket that includes a seat attaché via a lanyard, and of which the tool box does not contain a rotating storage container.
The Chen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,346) discloses a box for tools that has wheels and a seat. However, the seat does not resemble a bucket with a seat attached via a lanyard. Nor does the box have a rotating storage compartment about the wheeled base.
The Chen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,196) discloses a tool cabinet that includes a bottom wall with a plurality of casters and a seat arrangement. Again, the seat does not resemble a bucket with a seat top attached via lanyard.
The Smith Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,215) discloses a tool creeper that has wheels and a storage area. However, the storage area does not rotate about the seat, which is also removable and usable as a bucket.
The Canova Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,781) discloses a mechanic's seat that has a tool holding area, a seat, and wheels. Again, the tool holding area does not rotate about the seat, which rests upon a removable bucket.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a multi-function mobile stool that provides for the advantages of the multi-function mobile stool. In this regard, the multi-function mobile stool departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.
Therefore, a need exists for an multi-function mobile stool.